


Control

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Cages, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is taking control back of his life however he can, bucky is understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve feels as though he has no control or ownership over his own life and has taken steps to claw some back. Now his relationship with Bucky is developing past friendship, though, there is a conversation to be had.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassbandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbandit/gifts).



> This was written off a twitter thread by sassbandit who wanted something along these lines. Happy (belated) birthday, lovely!

Steve took a deep breath as he finished washing the cage before placing it back around his cock and balls, locking it shut. A feeling of peace immediately settled over him, and he smiled at himself in the mirror. As always when took the cage off to wash it, his cock reacted when he put it back on by half filling, but he took deep breaths through his mouth until it softened again.

He dressed quickly and headed down to the common area of the Avengers Compound. Bucky was already there, and Steve found himself suddenly shy. Their romance was still so new, although it had felt somehow inevitable, that it had made Steve somewhat nervous around Bucky. Especially given what Steve was hiding from the world.

Bucky handed him a cup of coffee and kissed him softly. “Hey.”

“Hey, Buck,” Steve replied, kissing him back. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Well, I was sorta thinking maybe we could have dinner tonight? Just the two of us?”

Bucky looked hopeful, but there was also something dark in his gaze, and it occurred to Steve that this would be their fourth date. Meaning that he really needed to have this conversation with Bucky as soon as possible before Bucky took it into his head that Steve was avoiding sleeping with him.

“Sure, Buck,” Steve said softly. “That would be great.”

Tonight, then. He’d tell Bucky tonight.

***

When they returned from dinner, Bucky walked Steve up to his bedroom, and kissed him outside the door. As Bucky pressed his body closer to Steve, Steve could feel Bucky’s cock half hard against him and pulled away.

“Buck, we… we need to talk.”

Bucky looked at Steve, concerned. “Sure, Steve.”

Steve opened his bedroom door and led Bucky inside, sitting down on the bed and pulling Bucky down next to him, before taking a deep breath. 

“So, uh, here’s the thing,” he began. “When they made me a super soldier, it was like they owned me suddenly. My body wasn’t mine any more—it was property of the US government, they owned me, and there wasn’t a damn thing I could do about it. I thought it might be different when I came out of the ice but it’s not. I don’t have a choice. I have to fight with this group otherwise who knows what the government would do to me.”

Bucky looked at him in confusion. “Steve, I don’t—”

Steve shook his head, and Bucky fell silent. “So a few years ago, I decided that I was going to get some control back, in whatever way I could. And then I was on the internet, and I ended up looking up, uh. Voluntary chastity devices. I bought myself a cock cage,” Steve said quickly, seeing that Bucky was about to interrupt. “I’ve worn it ever since. It’s like I’m clawing back this small amount of control from the people who made me, from the persona of Captain America.”

“You don’t let yourself come?” Bucky looked shocked and slightly doubtful.

“Sometimes? But I choose if I want to. Even when I take it off to clean it I don’t usually. Once or twice a year I take it off and let myself come, but that’s it. I could probably go longer, but the whole point is that it’s whatever _I_ want. If I decide I want to come, I will. If I don’t, then I won’t.”

“Don’t you miss it?’

Steve shook his head. “I mean, it’s not like I’m torturing myself. I just genuinely don’t want to.”

“So do you have sex at all?” Bucky's eyes were clear and bright, and Steve smiled.

“I can do. But Buck, if we do this you have to understand that if I choose not to come, then I don’t want to come. I really do want you to fuck me, I want to feel you inside of me, but I don’t want you to think that because I don’t come I didn’t enjoy it. It’s a different kind of enjoyment for me.”

Bucky thought for a moment, then nodded. “Can I… can I see?”

Bucky's expression was openly curious and encouraging, and Steve nodded.

He began to strip off, and when he was naked aside from his boxers he took a deep breath and pushed them down. Steve looked up to see Bucky biting his lip as he stared at Steve's cock in the cage.

“Oh my god, Steve,” Bucky said breathlessly. “That’s actually kinda hot.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, surprised.

“Yeah, you being in control of everything? That’s really hot.”

Bucky stood up and pulled Steve against him to kiss him. The kiss quickly grew heated and Steve could feel Bucky's hard cock against his hip. 

“We don’t have to do anything,” Bucky murmured against him. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“I don’t, Buck,” Steve replied. “I want you to fuck me. Want to feel you inside of me. Just…” He trailed off with a laugh. “Just don’t overstimulate me. I don’t want to come.”

“Okay,” Bucky responded, still looking unsure, but Steve kissed him again, and Bucky melted into it.

Bucky pulled back and stripped quickly, and Steve bit his lip, feeling his own cock harden uncomfortably against the cage. The pain was enough that it took the edge off a little and he closed his eyes, grounding himself. When he opened them again, Bucky was looking at him in awe.

“God, Steve, your self control… that’s so hot.”

Steve grinned and climbed onto the bed on all fours, ass in the air. “Lube and a condom in the nightstand,” he said, voice muffled by the pillow, and he heard Bucky take out what he needed before clambering onto the bed behind him. 

Bucky took his time preparing Steve, until Steve was a begging mess. Then Bucky was pushing inside, inch by inch, and Steve nearly ripped a hole in the sheets from gripping them so hard. 

“Fuck, Steve, I’m not gonna last long,” Bucky moaned, and Steve nodded.

“It’s okay, Buck. Fuck me hard and fast, I know you want to. Want you to come and know it’s because of me.”

“Oh fuck,” Bucky cursed, and began fucking Steve hard and fast. Steve’s cock was hardening again at the stimulation but he grit his teeth, letting the feelings wash over him without driving the need to come himself.

Bucky’s prediction proved true and it wasn’t long before he was panting out, “Oh fuck, Steve, fuck, Steve, Steve, _Steve_ ,” and his hips stilled as he came deep inside of Steve's ass. 

He pulled out slowly, getting rid of the condom before returning to the bed, and Steve immediately snuggled in beside him. He breathed deeply, allowing his pulse to go back to normal, and could feel his cock softening again inside the cage. 

“That was amazing, Buck,” Steve said softly, and Bucky kissed him on top of his head.

“Yeah? You really don’t want me to make you come?”

“I really don’t. Maybe at some point, but for now I’m happy.”

Bucky tipped Steve's head up and kissed him. “As long as you’re happy then so am I.”

Steve nodded and snuggled back down onto Bucky's chest. He knew that there would always be questions, but he also knew that he and Bucky could be good together. Bucky wouldn’t push him, and Steve could keep the level of control he wanted. 

He knew it would all work out.


End file.
